batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman The Force
Batman: The Force is an American animated television series based on the DC Comics superhero Batman. Plot Season 1 The Joker Arc Season 2 Introduction of Robin and Batgirl Season 3 Nightwing Arc Season 4 The Joker Jack Schindler Arc Season 5 The Children of Arkham Arc The Story begins with a group of mercenaries breaking into Gotham City Hall. As the GCPD try to storm it, Lt. Gordon receives an order to wait from someone on the other side of the line. As the mercenaries discuss rumors of the Batman, the vigilante attacks and takes the members of the group out. Entering the office, he discovers Catwoman breaking into the Mayor's vault. Chasing her to the rooftops, the two engage in a fight, with the two managing to injure each other. After Batman manages to retrieve the stolen items, he is shot at by a cop who had arrived on scene, giving Catwoman a window to escape. As she flees, Batman hits her with a Bat-Stunner, which causes her to fall off the building. Jumping after Catwoman, he manages to catch her, but she steals his Grappling Gun and escapes. Batman flees shortly afterwards to Wayne Manor. After being patched up by Alice Bruce attends a fundraiser for District Attorney Harvey Dent's election for Mayor. Whilst conversing with reporter Vicki Vale Season 6 The Joker John Doe Arc Season 7 Arkham Knight Arc Season 8 Black Ace Arc Season 9 League of Assassin Arc Season 10 Finale Arc Episodes Characters Main Characters Bruce Wayne (Batman) Bruce Wayne is a philanthropic billionaire and The CEO of Wayne Enterprise has swore to fight crime after witnessing the murder of his parents Thomas and Martha Wayne. Bruce started his vigilante career when he was Twenty-One years old as Batman and has face many dangerous individual The Joker who terrorize the City during Bruce first three years as Batman during the The Joker Arc. Many Other Dangerous Individual that Bruce has face as Batman such as The Penguin Clayface Poison Ivy Bane Killer Croc and Scarecrow during The Introduction of Robin and Batgirl Arc and During the time he gain allies such as Batwoman and Wolfman Alice Wayne Bruce's Older Sister and Vincent Lincoln Bruce's Childhood Friend Bruce later discover that his Father has ties with Mafia Carmine Falcone and deal with terrorist group called the Children of Arkham resulting disatorous result where Bruce's Friend Harvey Dent Gotham District Attorney was scared by Penguin and after injected by a powerful drug transform into Two-Face Alice Wayne (Batwoman) Alice Wayne is the Older Sister of Bruce Wayne she is the Director of Gotham General Hospital Originally she didn't support his younger brother crusade as Batman but she slowly begin supporting Bruce vigilante activity and aid him as Batwoman during the end of the Joker Arc Vincent Lincoln (Wolfman) Vincent Lincoln is a childhood friend and Bodyguard of Bruce Wayne and work as the Head of Security in the Wayne Manor he assist Bruce action as Batman and later Don the persona Wolfman Dick Grayson (First Robin) Dick Grayson was from a Family of Acrobat in a Circus and was once Batman's first sidekick Robin, before going on to become Nightwing when he turn Sixteen. Dick witness his parents death which was consider a accident until discover that his parents were murder by Tony Zucco in order to extort money from the circus that employed them Dick later learn Batman's identity as Bruce Wayne and would later become his first sidekick Barbara Gordan (Batgirl) Barbara Gordan is the Daughter of Police Lieutenant later Commissioner James Gordan she became Batman's second sidekick during when Poison Ivy cause reign of terror in Gotham She was also Dick Grayson's classmate who is also Batman's sidekick the two of them often fight and since known each other since middle school Tim Drake (Third Robin) Tim Drake was the Third Robin after the assumed death of Jason Todd the second Robin Tim was Dick's underclassman and was fanboy of Batman and the First Robin later Nightwing Tim is a computer expert and information broker providing intelligence and computer hacking for Batman Supporting Characters Alfred Pennyworth Alfred Pennyworth is Bruce Wayne's butler and guardian, after the death of his parents Thomas and Martha Wayne, whom he was previously employed by. When Bruce became the vigilante Batman, Alfred reluctantly helped him fight crime and would often give advice on the actions he took and methods he used. Selina Kyle Selina Kyle known as Catwoman is a supporting character and love interest of Bruce Wayne During her first encounter with Bruce Wayne/Batman, the two worked together from time to time James Gordan James Gordon is a supporting character One of the few incorrupt cops in Gotham, he was a reluctant ally to the vigilante Batman and was the main contact for him on the force. Lucius Fox Luke Fox (Batwing) Katherine Kane (Huntress) Vicki Vale Vicki Vale a reporter for the Gotham Gazette and a old friend of Alice Wayne Renee Montoya Renee Montoya is a police sergeant working with Lieutenant James Gordon. Whilst an incorruptible cop on the force, Ethan Bennet Ethan Bennet is a Police Detective working in Gotham Police Department and old friend of Bruce in High School and work with James Gordan Jason Todd (Second Robin-Arkham Knight-Red Hood) Jason Todd was once the second Robin, and worked alongside Batman. He was a childhood friend of Dick Grayson and like Dick He was a son of a acrobat and his parent were killed by Killer Croc and was adopted by Bruce where he become the Second Robin He was tortured and believed to be killed by The Second Joker. However it was discovered that Jason was alive and hell-bent on destroying his former mentor as the Arkham Knight before being redeem by Dick and Tim Iman Avesta Special Agent Iman Avesta is a supporting character in series She is a member of the Agency and an employee of Amanda Waller. A fan of Batman she soon leave the agency and work at Wayne Enterprise Ellen Yin Ellen is a detective for Gotham City Police Department Third Joker (John Doe) A mysterious patient at Arkham Asylum known only as "John Doe", he became an ally to billionaire Bruce Wayne whilst he was incarcerated at the asylum. After being discharged from the asylum, Joker went on to associate with a group of criminals called the Pact, whom he wished Bruce to get involved with. After the group disbanded, the actions of Bruce/Batman affected the Joker, turning him into either a vigilante with a misguide sense of justice Joe Chill (White Ace) Joe Chill is a responsible for the Murder of Thomas and Martha Wayne however it was reveal that he was order kill them under Mayor Corrupt Hamilton Hill order and in order to get money to pay for his Daughter's medical treatment as Bruce has Recognized his Face Chill became wanted cause him to leave his daughter in a orphanage he also had a son named Victor Chill later Victor Douglas who would adopt the Alias Black Ace Amanda Waller Will Jackson Tiffany Fox Tiffany is the Daughter Lucius Fox and a Friend of Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon Black Spider (Eric Needham) Eric Needham is a vigilante known as Black Spider in Gotham and has taken to a personal crusade against the powers that be. unlike Batman is a ruthless vigilante and brutally beaten Criminal and Villain Eric was wounded by The Second Joker leaving dying from massive blood loss as Batman tries to save him. Villain The First Joker The First Joker is Main Antogonist of The Joker and Nightwing Arc a master criminal with a clown-like appearance, and is considered one of the most infamous criminals within Gotham City. portrayed as a violent sociopath who murders people for his own amusement,The First Joker was a man with no identity or past he greatly Influenced Jack Schindler who would succeed him as the Second Joker when he met unfortunate end when confronted Batman during the Nightwing Arc Black Ace (Victor Chill-Victor Douglas) Victor Chill later Victor Douglas is a ruthless villain He was a son of Joe Chill who is responsible for murdering Bruce's Parents The Penguin (Oswald Cobblepot) The Second Joker (Jack Schindler) The Second Joker was a unstable patient who was abandon by his mother he was greatly Influenced by his Predecessor the First Joker and became a violent sociopaths becoming the Second Joker and would become the Leader of a Criminal Orgnization known as the Pact Two-Face (Harvey Dent) Riddler (Edward Nigma) Clayface (Basil Karlo) Bane (Dorance) Bane is an escaped convict from an island prison in South America Mr Freeze (Victor Fries) Harley Quinn (Harleen Frances Quinzel) Scarecrow (Dr. Jonathan Crane) Lady Arkham (Vera Arkham-Vera Hannigan) Lady Arkham is the main antagonist of the Children of Arkham Arc A terrorist dedicating herself to exposing Gotham's corrupt and taking control of the city, she was the leader of the Children of Arkham and was a major challenge faced by Batman. Her true identity was Vera Hannigan she was a classmate of Alice Wayne since High School Carmine Falcone Hamilton Hill Rupert Thorne The First Blockbuster (Mark Desmond) The Second Blockbuster (Roland Desmond) Victor Zsasz Victor is a serial killer and a nemesis of Batman. He usually kills with a knife and carves a tally mark somewhere on himself for every victim. The Ventriloquist (Arnold Wesker) Man-bat (Robert Kirkland Langstrom) Firefly (Garfield Lynns) Cluemaster (Arthur Brown) Ragdoll (Peter Merkel) Solomon Grundy (Cyrus Gold) Professor Hugo Strange Dracula Poison Ivy (Pamela Isly) Gearhead (Nathan Finch) The Toymaker (Cosmo Krank) Cosmo Krank was the C.E.O. of a toy company named "Krank Co." that creates incredibly futuristic toys. Many of whom were considered approved only on adverts, but the 'toys' could not be controlled properly this caused many severe accidents to happen. However, Bruce notices that Krank Co's toys were more dangerous than fun. So, he led a campaign that eventually closed down Krank Co. for good. Enraged, Cosmo Krank blaming Bruce instead of learning from his own mistakes, became a villain named "the Toymaker," who uses his toys in his attempt to get revenge on Bruce Wayne. Killer Croc Killer Moth (Drury Walker) Black Mask (Roman Sionis) Phospherous (Garfield Lynns) Wrath (William Malory) Scorn (Andy Mallory) Andy Mallory's parents had been jewel thieves who were sent to jail around the same time that Bruce Wayne's parents were murdered. Since then, Andy and his older brother Will had become friends with Wayne and his ward Dick Grayson. Resenting the Batman's targeting criminals like their parents "just trying to earn a living," they became Wrath and Scorn, an evil analog of the Bat-team to aid Gotham's villain community. Other Characters Regina Zellerbarch Is Chairwomen of Wayne Enterprise she stood by the board, though acted as an ally for Bruce Wayne. Bob Zellerbarch Jack Ryder Peter Grogan Joan Leland Angel Rojas Is the Gotham Chief of Police He shown to initially distrusted Batman Believing there is no room for vigilante justice in Gotham